


Usually...

by Procrastination_is_fun



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_fun/pseuds/Procrastination_is_fun
Summary: Usually, Rhett was calm. And usually, he kept his jealous feelings to himself. But, usually, Link knew not to poke at Rhett too hard. And usually, Link was good at figuring out where that line between working Rhett up and pissing him off was. But sometimes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what a bang-snap is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bang_snaps -- they're little firework things that pop when you throw them on the ground

                Usually, Rhett was the one calling the shots outside of work, a frankly relieving switch from shooting, where Link couldn’t help but (micro)manage just about everything. It was reflexive, something he had to consciously resist the urge to do, and it was stressful to do _that_ for any long period of time. Still, trying to keep up with every little detail of every little thing was tiring, and it was nice to let loose a bit instead. During work, it was exhausting (but, again, reflexive) to be both the one obsessed with every detail and yet often the “goofy” one of the pair. Truth be told, when he acted without meticulously planning out every detail of something, he tended to make an ass of himself, so obsessing over every little thing (and then getting put out if things got derailed in the slightest) was the best way he could think to prevent that. Rhett was the perfect complement: relaxed enough to let Link take the reins without complaint, good at thinking on his feet for not only himself but also to step in and help out whenever Link stuck his foot in his mouth, and assertive enough to step in when Link was about to completely flip out over a plan being flipped around at the last second. It worked well for them, an excellent balance.

 

                That balance was just as complementary and just as important and just as much a part of their lives when they were outside of work, but flipped—the second they were alone, Link was putty in Rhett’s hands. And their approaches to life factored in just as much: Rhett thought on his feet, following his instincts instead of planning anything specific. Because Link only had a basic idea ahead of time, no matter how predictable it was that a “time” was going to occur, there wasn’t a way to plan, so there wasn’t a way to stress out about the plan getting ruined. The plan was one step: react to Rhett. It was one of his favorite plans.

 

                So, usually, Rhett was the one calling the shots. Link loved it, felt safe with it, found a beautiful combination of relief and excitement over it. It also gave him the smallest, safest, most comfortable opportunity to practice thinking as things happened without the persistent worry of how he was going to mess something up.

 

                And, usually, in life both in and out of work, Rhett was the calm one. Link’s approach to life ended up being a bang-snap approach: set off easily and quickly, but also in relatively small bits. He’d snap at people over small incidents, but he’d also quickly calm down, and often feel a bit guilty if the situation had escalated entirely too far because Link had reacted without thinking. Rhett’s approach was more like a stick of dynamite: a fuse (often a very long one in Rhett’s case) that had a relatively slow burn, and a reasonable opportunity to put out the fire before it hit the actual explosive. But, if it got to the actual dynamite, heaven help whoever had angered him.

 

                But sometimes, it was an intentional and controlled explosion. A calculated risk, and, usually, one that paid off if done by the right person, in the right way, at the right time.

 

                And almost always—“usually” didn’t even begin to cover it—Rhett had a jealous streak. In the right circumstances, that was an especially…interesting…fuse to light; it was also an especially short fuse. The trouble was, Link had developed the habit of responding to certain amounts and types of stress by seeing how close he could get a match to that fuse before the fire caught. Usually, it was a perfectly fine risk to take—they both got a chance to burn off a lot of steam, and, usually, if one of them was stressed, the other was too. But there was a difference between a playful poke at that jealous streak versus an (often unintentional) shove.

 

                Rhett knew Link had a thing for blondes—it was probably _because_ of Rhett that Link had such a strong interest in them, and why that was especially the case for dirty blondes. Usually, it was easy to poke instead of shove because there wasn’t really an actual “risk” of it being anything Link would act on (though it wouldn’t happen anyway, what else could he want that he didn’t already have?): As far as women, Link only had eyes for Christy. Sure, he could see another attractive woman and acknowledge that she was, in fact, attractive. But it’d be a passing glance and nothing more, no interest in her attention. And he wasn’t into men—Rhett was the exception to that rule (Link somehow ended up with the amazing luck that Rhett was also the one exception to the expectation of monogamy in Link and Christy’s marriage).

 

                So, usually, when a guest came on to the show, a tiny bit of playful flirting wasn’t a big deal. It was just something that happened when people were in front of a camera, part of the process of on-screen chemistry, a way to fend off awkwardness. And, usually, it was so light and so playful that it didn’t really count as flirting, save for the fact that acting similarly with a stranger and no camera would probably come across as flirtatious.

 

                Except, usually, when it was a blonde guest, Rhett got the tiniest bit possessive. And, often but probably not quite “usually,” Link’s response would be to play dumb and keep being playful, sometimes a bit more so. Poking was fun, and it got a great reaction once they were alone. Possibly _because_ Link was uninterested in men as a whole, Rhett usually got the most possessive when the guest was a blond guy. A passing glance at a blonde girl was one thing, but if Link might have any sort of interest in a blond guy, Rhett’s competitive streak and jealous streak got together to defend the territory of Link’s one exception to all of his life’s rules.

 

                So, all things considered, Link probably should’ve known better than to act the way he did today. Collaborations with other YouTubers tended to benefit both parties—do one show for each channel, encourage going over to the other channel to see the other show, possibly have one set of fans get into the other show. Plus, it made for good networking. A win all around.

 

                And the guest they’d invited on made perfect sense: an up-and-coming YouTuber who also had an engineering background but left it for this instead (Link was increasingly surprised at how often that seemed to happen). The new guy (Garret? Jerry?...Bob? Link was awful with names, they were one of Rhett’s responsibilities) could use the quick boost to visibility, but he was already gaining popularity at a pace that would almost certainly make him a useful contact. They’d vibed well in their communications so far, and the ideas they had for the two shows would fit in well for both their fanbases.

 

                But he was a blond, and about as close to Link’s “type” as a guy could get while also not actually Rhett. Did Link have any real interest? Nope, not remotely. But the playfulness came easily—far too much so for Rhett’s taste. Link had realized two things at roughly the same time: new guy was _really_ liking the attention and responding in kind, and Rhett was going from a bit jealous to it’s-good-we-already-filmed-the-other-guy’s-video-because-Rhett’s-about-to-punch-the-dude. Luckily, Rhett actually had a darn good poker face: he was laughing along with everything and even giving Link some playful ribbing over him and the newbie. It was only because Link knew him so well that he could pick up on Rhett’s actual feelings…though the subtle glares when his face was out of the line of sight for the camera were adding to the clarity.

 

                Had he any sense, Link would have pulled back and found a way to focus the attention on Rhett and the guest instead of Link. But he liked getting Rhett riled up, and by the time he realized he’d overdone it, it was far too late for him to be able to think of a not-completely-awkward way out. _Crud._ And had he magically developed sense shortly after that realization, his reaction wouldn’t have been a sort of defensive, in-for-a-penny-in-for-a-pound course of action. Link rationalized that Rhett would have a lot of fun after getting so wound up. And Link would benefit from it too, because, usually, he wouldn’t make a series of decisions _this_ dumb, so he was clearly more stressed than normal and burning off steam was the _exact_ thing they should be doing right now. That made perfect sense, it was totally justifiable…right?

 

                “Man, that was awesome! Are you free right now? I feel like we owe you lunch after such a great set of videos.” Yup, Rhett was more or less perfect at faking pleasantness. But he also knew that the new guy had something right after this—Link had set that up on purpose (okay, some of the jealousy poking had been premeditated…but a tiny bit of getting Rhett worked up followed by a long lunch break all to themselves was a good idea…or had seemed like it at the time). But anything Link knew, Rhett knew almost immediately. Link couldn’t keep anything from him if he tried, so he never bothered to try. While he hadn’t explicitly said “I’m going to bring someone on so I can obnoxiously flirt in front of you,” he had said that the guy had a tight schedule that day and would have to run off right after they were done filming. And, well, Rhett got jealous around blondes…

 

                As expected, newbie’s response was “Nah, I can’t—I’m actually leaving a bit later than I’d planned to as it is. Totally worth it though! But if anything I owe you guys, not the other way around. I really appreciate this, thanks again.” And so, the up and coming YouTuber (Link really needed to find out the guy’s name…way, way after today) left with happy goodbyes from the crew, and everyone went off in different directions for a much-needed break.

 

                “Hey guys, I know we took longer on that than we’d planned, so take a longer break than usual, okay?” Yup, still good at holding all the negative emotions in—only Stevie seemed to have picked up on anything.

 

                Link took the first opportunity to get to the office as quickly as possible—Rhett had gotten caught up with Alex and Mike about their newest behind the scenes assignment, and Link was going to get as much of a head start as possible, because Rhett had snuck in an especially strong glare in a passing glance to Link in between conversations. _Crap._ It was quickly dawning on Link that he’d pushed things a bit too far.

 

                Well, the most he could do now was get to their room and start doing preemptive damage control. The second he got in, he ran over to his laptop and started looking for music: something that would be loud enough to hide any…noises, but not so distracting as to make listening difficult. Not being able to hear Rhett properly seemed like an especially bad addition to the series of events that had already occurred.

 

                Link began frantically searching for something to play. (Didn’t he have a playlist for this? Where the heck was it?...Oh, right, Link had gotten worried about playing the same set of songs over and over again, and he hadn’t gotten around to making a new set… _Crap_ …). He was so engrossed in his task that he didn’t hear the door opening, or closing, or the lock clicking.

 

He was, however, efficiently made aware of Rhett’s presence when a hand roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back. _Uh oh._ Now that he wasn’t in front of anyone else, that glare was there full-force, and Link wasn’t sure the cloud of lust that pierced through it should assuage or worsen his mounting apprehension. Head still held up, Rhett carefully removed Link’s glasses and placed them on the desk (he was pissed, not stupid—Link’s glasses getting damaged in the middle of this would make everything worse all around), then finished off the let’s-not-get-caught checklist by starting some random set of songs.

 

Link didn’t have the chance to contemplate what was or would be playing, instead having his attention directed to getting pinned to the wall. Rhett had kept his one hand tightly wound in Link’s hair, using the leverage that grip provided to hold Link’s face exactly where the taller man had wanted it: one cheek held firmly against the wall, head still tilted up to look at a very, _very_ angry pair of eyes. Was he getting more upset or was it just becoming clearer? Stomach held to the wall, Rhett kept the brunet in place with a firm grip on his elbow, holding it behind his back. Not painful, not twisting it, just pinned in a way that kept turning away or pushing off from the wall from being options.

 

The hold on his hair tightened and his head was pulled up a bit more as the blond leaned down to growl in Link’s ear, “Where the fuck do you get off acting like a goddamn whore on camera?” _Crap. Crapcrapcrap._ The ‘family friendly’ vocabulary they used on their show was only a bit of an act: they really didn’t swear often, Rhett especially. That strong of a query didn’t bode well. Or, depending on the viewpoint, boded very well. Link’s position against the wall was making him very aware that his pants were already getting much tighter, and that his pulse was going through the roof, so his body was apparently split on the issue.

 

“Look, Rhett—“ any response he could have come up with was cut short by teeth coming down _hard_ right where his neck met his shoulder. Link could feel a pair of lips smiling into the bitten part of his neck, a response to the pained gasp and subsequent moan Link had let out. That was his favorite spot on his neck, and Rhett had figured out that Link had a pretty significant masochistic streak, which seemed like a very dangerous bit of information at the moment.

 

The hands keeping Link pinned were removed just long enough to yank the brunet’s shirt over his head, after which he was spun around and held to the wall by his throat, Rhett bearing down on him, a downright evil smirk on his face. “Answer my question,” he demanded, slightly increasing the pressure on Link’s neck.

 

“I was _trying_ and then you cut me off by chewing on my dang neck!” Link immediately made a mental note to not respond in that particular way again…ever. Rhett’s eyes narrowed as his grip tightened. Link let out another gasp—he was having no trouble breathing (yet), but Rhett’s grasp had gone straight to Link’s crotch, something not helped by the fact that Rhett’s hold was putting a good amount of pressure on the bite.

 

“Keep mouthing off, see what happens.” Link’s only response was to gulp, his adam’s apple bobbing a bit uncomfortably against Rhett’s hand. A few seconds passed, then Rhett shifted his hold again. A hand on each wrist, holding them spread out and even with shoulders. Link shifted a bit in an attempt to get even a tiny amount of wiggle room, but instead it only resulted in being pinned all the harder, followed by Rhett’s teeth sinking back into that one sore spot. Link thrashed, but Rhett’s hands held fast. His mouth moved back up Link’s neck then down his shoulder and collarbone, biting and sucking and eliciting louder and louder moans and gasps as he went. By the time Rhett was repeating the process on Link’s other side, the smaller man was writhing, simultaneously trying to remove himself from Rhett’s grasp and rub himself up against the man.

 

There was a dangerous chuckle, then “See? You can’t help but roll around like little whore you are.” Link groaned, the most he was capable of to try and communicate both his objection to the accusation and his desperate agreement if it would get Rhett to _actually touch him in any damn way because this was driving him crazy and damnit why wouldn’t Rhett let him move?!_

 

“Ahhhfuckgodgodgod,” coherence had apparently flown right out the window the second Rhett added even harder neck biting to cupping his hand over Link’s painfully stiff dick and rubbing up and down along it, the motion causing even more straining within his jeans. Rhett smirked, relishing how easy it was to get him desperately wound up, then started pulling Link’s pants and underwear down as one while kissing and biting (mostly biting) his way down Link’s body. By the time Link realized his wrists had been free for a while, Rhett had him pinned by his thighs instead, nipping all the while (thank god it was only nipping at this point, his legs and stomach were way too sensitive for full-on bites). Once all of Link’s remaining clothing was pooled at his ankles, Rhett started working his way back up.

 

Link let out another groan and tried to press himself into Rhett as he made his ascent. Another dark laugh, “You wish,” followed by him sinking his teeth _hard_ into Link’s hip. That was definitely a spot that could be bitten, but not without Link desperately crying out and trying to worm his way free from the wall. If he were more clearheaded, he might have been able to get some purchase as Rhett got back on his feet. Instead, the squirming brunet kept not processing that a hand had been removed from one part of him until he felt it holding him down somewhere else.

 

The second Rhett was standing straight again, there was a hand wrapped back through Link’s hair, holding him in place as Rhett’s lips crashed into his. Link moaned and writhed and tried to get _any_ sort of friction up against his ‘ _holy crap I didn’t realize it was even **possible** to get this hard’ _ erection, but Rhett was stronger and significantly more capable of thinking at the moment.

 

“All you’ve done since your little crush left has been backtalking or moaning like the slut you are; I’ve got a better idea for your damn mouth.”

 

Link looked up, biting his lip, then let Rhett pull him down to his knees. Once there, Link was freed from Rhett’s grasp. He knew that this was all a slow, possibly even nice start to what all Rhett had in store for him, so he hoped that doing a good, eager job of sucking the larger man off might win him some mercy. He began to undo Rhett’s belt as he looked up in what he would’ve hoped was a seductive way before realizing he was squinting. Rhett’s resolve broke for a tiny moment, smiling down and lovingly resting his hand on Link’s head. It was a _very_ tiny moment though, ended by Rhett pulling Link’s hair and directing him back to the task at hand.

 

Link went back to undoing Rhett’s…belt. Rhett wore belts so rarely that, as far as Link was concerned, he simply didn’t wear them. The soft, thick leather woven through the loops of his jeans was… _fuck._ Apparently he’d said that last bit out loud, because Rhett gave another small, increasingly intimidating laugh and said “I knew what’s been going through your head this past week; now show me just how good of a whore you are and I’ll think about going easy on you.”

 

Link gulped and rushed to remove everything holding Rhett’s cock out of Link’s mouth. The blond let Link go at his own pace, he'd developed a _very_ good talent for blowjobs and liked showing that fact off. Rhett may know where all of Link’s buttons are, but Link was just as well-informed about Rhett’s. Running his tongue along the base of Rhett’s delicious goddamn erection, Link worked his way up, licking here and swirling his tongue there and then bobbing his head down the tall man’s near-obnoxiously-big dick. It made sense, really—he was a giant everywhere else, this was just proportionate, not that that made it any less of a challenge. Link worked his way further and further down, doing his best to relax his throat in the process. In a moment he’d wrap his hand around whatever he simply couldn’t get in, but Rhett liked when Link spent some time using just his mouth. It was an art Link was fond of practicing, so he didn’t mind taking his time. Paying close attention to his technique also allowed to push Rhett’s belt out of his head for the time being.

 

He hated the fucking belt. But he loved hating it. The juxtaposition was frustrating and hot and…ugh. It was another confusing bit of that masochistic streak, the degree of which he’d only recently really started exploring in-depth. Enjoying having his neck bitten, even a little hard, or even getting pinned to the wall just a bit too hard was one thing; bites that left week-long bruises underneath impressively dark hickies, the occasional slap, the stupid fucking belt—those were all new things to wrap his head around. His dick was throbbing even more fiercely at the thought of it all.

 

So instead of worrying about it, he did his best to simply focus on the task at hand, savoring the feeling and the taste and the wonderful sounds and movements coming from Rhett that signaled he was doing an excellent job. But either Link had completely lost the ability to keep track of time or Rhett pulled him away and on to his feet much sooner than he normally would have. The look on Rhett’s face confirmed that it was the latter. Grasping Link’s chin firmly between a thumb and forefinger, Rhett tilted him up so Link had another hard look at stormy, angry, beautiful eyes, “If you’re going to act like that on camera, you’re clearly forgetting that you’re **mine** and that you don’t get to whore around just because you feel like it, so I’m going to spend a good, long time reminding you.”

 

Link shivered as Rhett stepped back and began pulling his own shirt off, then looked Link directly in the eyes as he slooooowly pulled his belt out of the loops. “Get your clothes off and get over the sofa. Now.” Rhett then returned to removing the rest of his own clothing, the belt carefully, menacingly placed on the table next to them.

 

Even worked up like this, Link was—usually—pretty methodical about undressing, convinced that otherwise he’d trip while trying to get out of his own shoes and smash his face on the floor. This time though, he was apparently still incapable of properly thinking, so he rushed through trying to get his clothes off, somehow deciding that he could remove his pant leg, underwear leg, sock, and shoe all from one side of his body at once. He fell over immediately, bracing for the impact just as strong arms wrapped around and held him upright. It took a second to process that Rhett had caught him right as he began to fall, and another to realize there was a flash of concern—pissed off and worked up and about to give him who-knows-how-many licks of the damn belt, Rhett still jumped right to making sure Link was safe, all the rest be damned. It was Link smiling up at him, conveying as much lust and excitement as possible, that made Rhett go back to what they’d been doing.

 

Rhett made sure Link was firmly back on his feet then grabbed his chin again, “If I wanted you covered in carpet burns, I’d put them there myself while I was fucking you senseless on the floor. Though if you’re that desperate to have them, I can add that to the things I’m going to do to you right now.” Link shook his head vehemently—there was enough in store already, no need AT ALL to add more. “Good, then get your clothes off and Get. On. The. Couch. I’m going to add another swing for every second you waste.” Link jumped back to the task at hand, but this time was careful to remove one bit of clothing at a time. As soon as he’d extricated himself from everything, he all but jumped onto couch, spurred on by the fact that Rhett had begun counting ‘wasted’ seconds the moment Link was nude. He cleared the room and made it there right on the count of “three,” throwing himself over the sofa arm so hard that he knocked his breath out and almost fell over the arm and onto the cushions.

 

Rhett let out a chuckle, this one entirely loving. Just as Link considered the temptation of playing up the “dorky” factor so Rhett would go easier on him, he heard the man snapping his belt, testing his grip. Welp, never mind that plan. With another _hard_ grip on his hair, Rhett positioned Link over the couch arm exactly where he wanted him, then slowly ran the belt along Link’s back. The poor, wound-up brunet shivered and bit his lip again, feeling a mix of excitement, apprehension, and a strong desire to hold his mouth shut and not have everyone in the building hear what he was up to.

 

The first lick was relatively soft, the leather stinging but not hurting. The next few got increasingly hard, and six lashes in, Link was scrambling to get away while leaking precum all over the sofa. He was pulled back into place as a husky voice was heard behind him, “How many was that?”

 

The question increased Link’s resolve to squirm away…and increased his arousal. “Why are you asking, did you forget how to count or something?” Ah, right, that was another reason for Link’s love/hate relationship with the belt: it made him sass reflexively; something about the harsh sting and hot stripe of pain and soreness it left behind made his mouth work just fine but kept his brain from catching up until it was too late. In case he hadn’t already tallied up enough of them, that was another **big** addition to the “I’m going to really regret saying that” list.

 

The next lick came down hard enough to make Link all but scream. “What did I say about mouthing off?”

 

“Fuck, sorry, I’m sorry—Jesus that one hurt. Seven, that one makes seven, happy now?!”

 

The response was another lash—lighter than the last one, but not by much, especially since the previous ones were already starting to welt up a bit. “And that one?”

 

Link opened his mouth with every intent of arguing about whether or not counting each lick was necessary (something about it was humiliating, which reminded him that he really wasn’t fond of how long the love/hate list apparently was). He had the sense to cut himself off at the last second, instead hurriedly crying out “Eight!” as he heard Rhett begin another swing. Missing a count at this point would be almost as bad as arguing again.

 

By the time he gasped out “twelve,” Link was tearing up and all but humping the sofa. Apparently taking some tiny amount of pity on him, Rhett rattled off three more lashes, all of them **much** softer than the previous ones. He dragged the belt up Link’s back one last time before tossing it to the side.

 

Keeping one hand over Link to hold him in place, Rhett used the other to pull prone man’s head up (it was unfair that Rhett knew how much Link liked it, and thus how often it ended up being used against him). “Now, are we clear about why you’re not supposed to throw yourself at everyone who comes to visit?”

 

The upside of the belt was that it cleared Link’s head up enough to use real words, albeit not in an especially eloquent manner. “Yes, yes we are, very clear, so _please_ —“

 

“—You shouldn’t waste your begging on this.” _Crap._ That did not bode well. While Rhett had a pretty extensive repertoire of things to do to Link, he usually only had the patience to do one or two of them before pounding into him instead. That Rhett apparently had much more lined up today made Link realize he was genuinely unsure how much more he could take. Rhett started to move Link down onto the actual sofa, but stopped out of nowhere and got up. Link pushed himself up just in time to see Rhett picking the belt back up from the floor. The younger man started to scramble back, as if pressing up against the top of the sofa would offer any safety.

 

“Wait, Rhett, _please_ no—“

 

Apparently today was ‘Link doesn’t get to finish a sentence’ day; “--Shut up, lean back over the sofa, and put your hands behind your back.” As he did so, Link finally got a good look at Rhett’s face for the first time since he’d undressed: the pure anger was gone, replaced by a calculating gleam and a terrifying smirk. _Crap._ Usually, it was a look Link loved to invoke, but not after he was already sore and bruised just about everywhere.

 

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he realized the man towering above him was only using the belt to tie his hands behind his back. He began to test the hold, but Rhett grabbed Link’s bound wrists and growled “Keep doing that and I’ll go back to using the belt where it belongs,” his other hand running roughly up Link’s back. Link bit back a tiny moan and immediately stopped his shifting. Satisfied with the ties, Rhett actually moved Link onto his back and onto the cushions, splaying his legs open and getting between them in the process. Link rolled his hips and looked up at Rhett (remembering not to squint this time) while running his tongue along his lips. The blond’s smirk became more pronounced, and he gave Link another hard, wonderful kiss, beard rough against the brunet’s smooth skin and tongue enthusiastically exploring his mouth. Link responded in kind as he let out a moan. He squirmed about, wishing he could wrap his arms around Rhett, or touch him, or touch himself, or any of the things that involved his hands, since, usually, they weren’t stuck behind his dang back. Instead of allowing anything like that, Rhett sat back up, giving Link another sharp bite as he did so—the bitten and bruised man had at this point accepted the fact that his neck wasn’t going to be skin-colored for a loooong time after today. Usually, that would bother him, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

 

The larger man leaned over to the table next to them and produced a bottle of lube that Link somehow hadn’t noticed sitting out before. He scooted back a bit, steadying himself on the top of the sofa as he did so. Link rolled his hips and bit his lip again, impatient and, he hoped, enticing. Apparently it worked, because Rhett pulled Link’s legs open further and began running his hands up and down the squirming man’s body. Slicking up his hands, Rhett wrapped one hand around Link’s length while teasing his entrance with the fingers on his other. _Fucking **finally**_ **.** Link all but burst at that first little touch, bucking and moaning, all the more so when Rhett slipped a finger inside him. Slow, teasing, maddening; the bound man did his best to push against it and get it deeper, but the only result was Rhett moving his hand from Link’s dick to his hip, holding him down.

 

Rhett cocked an eyebrow, “Ready to behave yet?” Link nodded enthusiastically enough to make himself dizzy, earning both a chuckle and a hand wrapped back around the place he most needed attention. He couldn’t keep himself from writhing around, but he did his best to avoid bucking against Rhett’s hands all the same. Another finger was slipped inside him while the other hand started stroking Link at a slow pace that nonetheless would be more than enough to get him off after he’d been so worked up for so long. Except, **yet-a-fucking-gain** , Rhett stopped and…propped himself up on the back of the sofa again?

 

Ah, no, apparently he’d grabbed something. Link looked at what was in the man’s hand and his eyes got wide. Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no. The blond’s smirk turned into a completely devilish smile as Link realized what he was holding. “You should have known I wouldn’t just believe you when you said you’d behave, and I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

 

“Rhett no wait I’m sorry I’ll behave I promise please no I’m sorry I’m sorry ImsorryImsorryImsorry,” Link was altogether too frantic for words to string together in any particularly coherent way. He tried to pull backwards but was held down easily, because stupid Rhett and his stupid giant hands and nonononono.

 

“Behave? You can’t even hold still when you’re supposed to. Nope, I’ll take care of it for you for now.” _MotherFUCK_. Should he hold still and let Rhett go ahead? Should he try to squirm away? Or should he plead and hope for the best? A look into Rhett’s eyes made it clear that Link could do whatever he wanted, the result was going to be the same. He settled for holding as still as possible, locking on to Rhett’s gaze with what he hoped was a clear and believable ‘Lookit, see, I can behave, all on my own’ look.

 

The larger man seemed impressed (and, based on that stupid freaking smirk on his face, amused), but it still wasn’t enough to change his mind, and so, right as Link had almost been able to get off, after so much damn teasing and workup, Rhett slipped a ring around Link’s cock. He could all but cry. Of course, _of course_ Rhett was going to keep him from getting off so soon into _finally_ being touched.

 

It was, in fact, possible to get off even with a cock ring on (especially ones that were stretchy enough to not be dangerous), but it certainly wasn’t something that Link had ever been capable of, and it seemed pretty clear that it wasn’t something that was going to happen now. Satisfied that Link _wouldn’t_ be satisfied just yet, Rhett went back to touching all over his friend’s body, at this point paying quite a lot of attention to all the bits he’d been avoiding. Apparently he didn’t care about the taste of the lube, because Rhett had scooted down and taken most of Link down his throat all in one go. What came out of the pinned man’s mouth was such incoherent babble that he wasn’t sure it could count as anything apart from moans with his vocal cords trying to get involved.

 

Link’s vocalizations somehow turned back into words as fingers slid back into him, Rhett teasing right around (but refusing to actually touch)  one of the most pleasurable and sensitive parts of his body as Rhett licked, sucked, and swallowed as much of Link as possible, his other hand busy holding himself up, but his mouth plenty lovely on its own. “FuckfuckfucckfuckfuckohgodohgodohRhettahh!” Hey, they were words, just not particularly articulate ones. Rhett seemed more than happy with that though, and he dipped down one last time, straining as much as he could to get more of Link down his throat, then slooowly brought his mouth off and shifted around again, moving up against Link as he pulled the brunet’s ankles over the _stupid teasing jerk giant_ ’s shoulders.

 

Rhett let out another all-to-pleased-with-himself noise as he way-too-slowly pushed himself into Link. The smaller man did his best not to buck or push, instead looking up with pleading eyes. It felt so, so good and all he wanted in the world at that moment was to not have his dick trapped inside a stupid freaking goddamn ring. He couldn’t hold back the second Rhett was all the way in, _not that behaving is doing any good anyway_. He moved in time with the larger man’s movements, swaying his hips as much as he could manage from his position, knowing Rhett loved both the feel and the view. The _beautiful, wonderful, **fucking jackass**_ above him picked up the pace, and Link moaned louder than he ever had at the office. Usually, he’d be concerned about the likelihood of people hearing if he was going to be that loud, but at this particular point, worries about being overheard didn’t even occur to him. The ring was making him even more sensitive than usual, which was impressive and utterly infuriating.

 

Usually, Rhett was the one in charge, but Link made a distinct and determined mental note to get some sort of revenge for all of this.

 

Rhett had plenty of experience (too much, honestly) pounding into Link in the exact right way to send him over the edge loud and hard, except he couldn’t because of the stupid ring and instead his cries were just getting louder and more desperate. He barely heard the knock on the door, though his head **quickly** cleared the second he registered the sound. Stevies’s voice carried through, but he couldn’t make out the words. “Just a sec,” Rhett called out, then looked down with an evil grin.

 

Link shook his head desperately, but it was too late. Rhett gave Link one final thrust, hitting his prostate perfectly; he stood no chance of holding the resulting moan in, wide-eyed and blushing like all hell immediately after. Rhett hopped up as if nothing had happened, quickly throwing on jeans and a T-shirt and muting the music. He walked over to the door and turned back to Link, giving him a wink and putting his finger to his lips, ‘shh.’ _Crapcrapcrap_.

 

Rhett was big enough that he had trouble **not** blocking the entire entrance to the room, especially if he only cracked the door open enough to lean out of it. That didn’t change the fact that Link’s blush traveled from his face to his entire body, terrified Stevie was going to see him, or even just hear his heartbeat since it was pounding so hard.

 

“Hey, sorry about the wait, I couldn’t mute the music for the life of me—one of those days I guess,” he said with a laugh.

 

“No worries. Are you guys ready to get back to filming? We’re not exactly behind, but I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

“Crud, we completely lost track of time. We’re right in the middle of working on a sketch, and I don’t want to mess the flow of writing it out if I can avoid it. Is there a chance y’all could take care of a couple of other things for…let’s say 20 minutes?”

 

“…a sketch?...Um, yeah, sure. But it really does need to just be 20 minutes, I want to get everything with the crew done today, and this is when you two were planning on working late anyway, right? Because there would be plenty of time for you two to finish up after everyone leaves.”

 

“Yeah, good point, I’d completely forgotten—man, it’s _really_ one of those days. Yeah, I promise, just 20 minutes. We’ll outline as much as we can and write down any dialogue we come up with as shorthand as possible.”

 

“Okay, cool. I’ll make sure the rest of the crew knows not to come back and bug you so you don’t have any distractions.”

 

“Perfect, thanks so much Stevie.”

 

“Any time,” she said, and Link heard the sound of feet walking back down the hall.

 

Link blushed even more. “She knows, and I know she already knew, and I don’t want to think about how long she’s known, but _damnit_ R—“ he cut himself off this time. He wasn’t going to be stupid enough to chew Rhett out, especially with a sudden time crunch and the look the man was giving him. Nope. Nope nope nope. Now was the time to behave.

 

Rhett sauntered back over, giving Link a quick, thankfully mostly soft, nip to his neck before removing his clothes and returning to his position between the still-bright-red man’s legs. “Remember how I said before that you didn’t want to waste your begging before...” he let the question trail off on its own.

 

Link didn’t need any further instruction or encouragement, “Please oh god please, I need this so much and I need you so much and I’m sorry and I’ll behave, I swear but please please please pleasepleaseplease take this off of me.”

 

Rhett teased Link’s hole with the head of his dick, refusing to push in just yet. “And?”

 

 _Goddamnit_. He knew what else Rhett wanted to hear, and it was so embarrassing but _so_ hot and Link was absolutely going to get the other man back for all of this, but at the moment he was too worked up to delay his response by more than a second. “And I’m not going to forget again that I’m yours to do what you want with, your eager little _fucktoy_ who’s utterly addicted to your cock now **_please_ ** take this off me so I can enjoy that fact…sir” It was all the more embarrassing that there wasn’t some sort of script for Link to follow, what he’d said was just what popped into his head. Rhett wanted to hear that Link was his, and he loved it when Link called himself some sort of vulgar name—the rest of that was just what popped up in Link’s head the second Rhett prompted him for something, and it was entirely true and **so** embarrassing to say out loud and—“Oh god, Rhett!” The man had slammed right back into him during the tiny moment that Link was distracted in the process of blushing even more.

 

“Oh go oh fuck oh yes ohgodgodgodfuuuuuck,” Rhett picked up the pace at the same moment that he pulled off the evil goddamn ring. Link came almost instantly and harder than he ever had before. He was just finished rolling through his own orgasm when he felt Rhett following suit—Link hadn’t been allowed to cum, but Rhett had been holding himself back all on his own; it was no surprise that he had been just as close the entire time. A couple of deep breaths to get their bearings, then Rhett was carefully climbing off of Link and shifting over to get behind him, pulling him close and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“You’re a jerk, getting me that worked up just for the hell of it.”

 

Link was too exhausted and too busy enjoying the combination of post-orgasmic bliss and being cuddled at that moment to bother pointing out how hypocritical an accusation that was, instead scooting back more into Rhett’s embrace.

 

Rhett shifted a bit, “Oh, shoot, I need to take off—“ his thought cut off by a sly, amused smile as  Link held up Rhett’s belt. Rhett threw his head back in a laugh then asked, “When did that happen?”

 

“While you were being an asshole and talking to Stevie while I was naked and embarrassed because **you’re** the jerk. You were looking away and it was a good distraction.”

 

“Feisty _and_ clever, no wonder I love you so much. Being gorgeous helps too,” he pulled Link closer as he wrapped the statement up with a light, sweet kiss.

 

Link loved the juxtaposition: Rhett was rough and downright cruel when he was fucking Link, but he was sweet and loving and cuddly the second after, and a lot of the time in general, including the times they made love instead of going at each other like violent rabbits.

 

And usually, Link drifted off in Rhett’s arms right after something as intense as this, but as his eyelids started drooping Rhett gave him a small shake, “No can do buddyroll, we’re already about to run behind again.” Link made a halfhearted grumble of protest but made himself sit up as Rhett got out from underneath him and started pulling things out from one of their desk drawers: baby wipes and towels to clean off and various other bits and bobs to hide the ‘evidence.’ They always said they’d save this sort of thing for motel rooms or, when the scheduling worked out, Rhett’s house (while Christy was okay with sharing Link with Rhett, Link was pretty sure Jessie _liked_ it, so they could have their fun at Rhett’s but not at Link’s).

 

Going at it at work was irresponsible and probably kind of rude to the other people who came into their office and sat on…any of the furniture. To be fair, one of the supplies Rhett was currently bringing over were leather-cleaning wipes, so it wasn’t like anyone was sitting on anything…

 

So they decided not to mess around at work, but they’d keep some supplies _just in case_ , but ‘just in case’ had turned into ‘well maybe sometimes,’ when they were working late and needed a break. And okay, on _very_ rare occasion they used their lunch breaks to get a little stress relief in. But really, they usually were very responsible.

 

Link jumped as he heard another knock on the door almost exactly after Rhett had put everything back in the drawer. The very sore brunet rushed over and opened the door, closely followed by Rhett. “Hey Stevie, we were just about to come find you.”

 

He’d been waiting for some sort of ‘alright let’s get started’ response and hopefully (at least kind of) buying Link’s very poor rendition of an ‘I haven’t been up to anything bad, I swear’ look. Instead, she looked at him with wide eyes, then up at Rhett with a look that was some mix of amused and annoyed, then shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Right, okay, I’m going to go grab…all of the makeup. And see if we can make a joke out of putting a long wig on you. Or scarves. Or…I don’t even know. I’ll be right back. Also, you might want to your own shirts back on. Oh, and you might want to make sure the music stays on the entire time the next time you’re ‘finishing a sketch.’” She gave the tiniest of amused smirks as she headed over to the dressing room.

 

Wide-eyed, Link’s very first reaction was to grab his phone and look at his neck in the camera. “Oh gosh, I think we're going to have to paint the rest of me purple, because there’s no way it’s possible to actually cover this.”

 

And, usually, he’d be crippled by embarrassment at this point, but instead, this time, he threw his head back laughing then pulled down Rhett’s head to give him a deep kiss. “I’m going to remember this,” to which Rhett responded with a kiss to the forehead and a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of a term paper because I'm a responsible adult like that.
> 
> Anyway, I've never done this before, so let me know if I need to fix anything


End file.
